1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable stroller frame, particularly to a foldable stroller frame including a leg and a handle connected slidably to the leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional foldable stroller frames normally include front and rear leg units pivoted to each other, and a handle unit pivoted to the front and rear leg units. In order to permit the stroller frame to be foldable, one of the front and rear leg units and the handle unit is required to be foldable or extra linking units are required to interconnect the front and rear leg units. People Republic of China Patent No. CN1600616 discloses a stroller including a first handle bar, a second handle bar, a first rear leg pivoted to the first handle bar, a second rear leg pivoted to the second handle bar, a first front leg pivoted to the first handle bar, a second front leg pivoted to the second handle bar, and a middle support connected to and disposed among the first and second rear legs and the first and second handle bars. The first front leg and the first rear leg are pivoted to a first linking bar so that the first front leg, the first rear leg, the first handle bar and the first linking bar cooperatively form a first four-bar linkage. The second front leg and the second rear leg are pivoted to a second linkage so that the second front leg, the second rear leg, the second handle bar and the second linking bar cooperatively form a second four-bar linkage. The aforesaid stroller frame is permitted to be foldable through the inclusion of the first and second linking bars, which makes the structure of the stroller frame more complex and results in an increase in the weight of the stroller frame.